Cards
by ghostgothgeek
Summary: The trio joins the A-listers for a drunken game of Cards Against Humanity. (Rated T for swearing, sexual themes, and underage drinking)


Standard disclaimers. A small gift for ghostanimal.

* * *

This was not a typical night for Amity Park's ghost fighting trio. Rather than fighting off Skulker or testing Danny's powers, they were at a party. A party at Paulina's house. A party they were actually invited to.

It had taken some convincing to get Sam to tag along to a "garbage mainstream drunkfest high school party", but Danny's puppy dog face plus Tucker's constant annoying poking and nagging swayed her. At the very least, she figured it would be a great way to dig up some blackmail in case Danny's secret was ever in danger, and she could see what all the fuss was about with high school parties.

So here they were, 3 shots in, gathered in a circle around the coffee table along with Dash, Paulina, Star, and Kwan. Funny how friendly the A Listers got once they weren't sober.

"Dudes, we gotta play Cards!" Dash yelled as he slapped a deck of black and white cards onto the table.

"Yes! I love this game!" Kwan pumped his fists into the air and looked at Sam, "you're going to love this."

"_AND_ it will be more fun because I have my custom made Danny Phantom deck!" Dash bragged proudly.

"Oooo the ghost boy!" Paulina clasped her hands together and squealed. Sam rolled her eyes. Paulina's voice was somehow more pitchy and whiny when she was drunk, and even though Sam was also drunk, it was like nails on a chalkboard to her.

"A Danny Phantom deck? Cool!" Danny grinned. "So how do we play?"

"We draw a random black card, and everyone chooses from their white cards how they want to answer the black card. Even you can handle that, right Fenton?" Dash raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," Danny said matter-of-factly. He was pretty sure he heard Sam grumble something about irony.

"Cool, let's do it." Dash dealt out the cards and set the first black one in the middle.

**Danny Phantom beat the Box Ghost with _.**

The teens all searched their cards and chose what they thought would be the winning card.

"Now we pick the best one." Dash stated and pushed his forward. _Nine and a half dicks. _He and Kwan snickered.

"Charming." Sam said sarcastically as she added hers to the mix. _A cardboard cutout of Mayor Masters._

"Sam!" Danny looked at his friend, who just smirked and shrugged. Tucker laughed and added _A joint, a dildo, and twelve hungry lions._

The remaining added their cards to the pile.

_A bulldozer. _(Kwan)

_Your Adderall dealer. _(Star)

_Good looks and sharp wit. _(Paulina) Danny grinned at this one.

Finally Danny pushed his forward. _A ghostly wail so loud you can hear it in space._

Dash of course voted for his, along with Kwan. Star chose Paulina's, Tucker and Sam chose Sam's (they loved the irony), Paulina chose Star's so she wouldn't feel bad about no one picking hers. Danny scoffed and looked up nervously when Dash was eyeing him. He gulped and chose Dash's. He would have sided with his friends (or himself), but he wouldn't give Vlad any sort of satisfaction, drunken card game or not.

"Yes!" Dash yelled.

"But mine actually makes sense!" Danny whined.

"So does mine!" Paulina slurred, "the ghost boy is so handsome, and one day I'll become Mrs. Ghost Boy!"

"I'm gonna hurl." Sam stated plainly.

"No puking. Now let's all do another shot!" Dash shouted.

The party continued around them for several hours, until it finally started thinning out and it was only the seven remaining.

Dash and Kwan were huge, so naturally they took a lot more to get wasted than others. This didn't stop Dash from pretending he was more drunk than he actually was. Paulina and Star were lightweights, with Star passing out about an hour ago. Tucker currently had his beret on backwards, Euro-goth style, and lost his shirt some time ago. Sam was holding up pretty well, and Danny was getting more frustrated by the second.

"But that wouldn't happen! You can't destroy a ghost with a vacuum, it just captures it!" Danny was nearly pulling his hair out. Sam laughed and slapped down a card. _Because fuck you_.

The gang all bursted into laughter at the goth's card, seeing as they were all wasted by now and would laugh at even Jack Fenton's bad jokes. "Yes! I win this round!" She beamed and added the card to her stack. She was currently tied with Dash.

A new black card was presented.

**Phantom is really _. **

_Emotional unstability. _

_Your mom's latest conquest._

_A large group of whales._

_The most powerful sea wizard in the galaxy._

_A graveyard of useless politicians._

_A sad fat dragon with no friends._

Danny frowned at the last one. "Whyyyy would you say that? That'sss not nice and t'snot true!" He puffed his lower lip out and teared up a little. Why would he be sad? And fat? And with no friends?!

Dash laughed, "it's true if he's not friends with me!" He pointed his thumb back at himself, "if you're friends with me, you don't need any other friends! And he's gotta be pretty lame if he hangs out around you dorks."

Tucker started laughing because he didn't understand what was happening anymore, while Kwan got up to get more chips. Paulina was suddenly lightly snoring (to Sam's satisfaction) next to Star.

"T'snot true!" Danny cried.

Sam leaned back on her arms and nudged Danny's shoulder with her forehead. "It's just a game, Danny."

"But 'snot true!"

"What's the matter, Fen-tone deaf? Why are you defending Phantom so much? Are you gay for Phantom or something? That's really gay." Kwan high-fived his friend for his comment as he sat back down between Dash and Sam. Sam scooted a little closer to Danny. Kwan _really_ wanted to be her friend (more so than Klemper with literally anyone) and he was a decent guy, but she needed her space. Goth indifference and all that.

Tucker started laughing so hard his drink came out of his nose, which caused him and the others to erupt in more laughter.

Sam smiled at her friend and looked back at Danny, who had his face in his hands and was muttering something to himself.

"Danny, you know you have friends. Me and Tucker at the very least," she whispered to him.

"What are you lovebirds whispering about? Hey Manson, how does it feel to know your boyfriend is gay for Phantom?" Dash smirked.

Sam rolled her eyes and muttered, "he's not my boyfriend."

Tucker was currently trying to soak up his mess with his shirt. "Hey! I found it you guys!" He held his wet shirt up suddenly and it went over Danny's head, since he was having a meltdown, and hit Sam directly in the face, sending Tucker and Kwan into another fit of giggles.

Sam glared at Tucker and was about to get up and hurt him when Danny sobbed again, "I'm not gay...I'm not gay for him...I'm not gay for Phantom!" His voice raised the further he went on. "Not gay!"

Dash smirked, nearly falling over as he repositioned himself, "why don't you prove it? You're totally gay for Phantom."

"I'm not gay for Phantom! I'm gay for Sam!"

"What?!" Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" Danny looked at her confused.

Tucker stopped laughing and drew his attention to his friends. "I knew it!"

"Do you...like me?" Sam's eyes filled with a tiny bit of hope, but mostly held fear.

Danny nodded and planted a sloppy smile across his face. "You're so pretty and I really like you and I want to hold your hand and touch you in an unfriendly way."

Sam snorted before laughing to herself, Tucker making some snide comment two people down from her.

"I really like you, too." She smiled before kissing him, tasting the gin still lingering on his lips.

The next morning, the trio found themselves scattered across Paulina's basement floor. Sam groaned as she held her head, a headache quickly settling in as she sat up. Danny stirred next to her, lightly kicking Tucker to wake him up as well.

Tucker rose with a grunt and looked at his friends, trying to recall the previous night. Glancing at all the cards laying around them, with the exception of one stuck to Danny's cheek that was pulled off by Sam with a giggle, and smirked. "You guys totally did it!"

"W-what?!" Danny's face turned red as he looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye. "No we didn't! We didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! You and Sam totally hooked up last night!" Tucker said excitedly.

"Tucker, what are you talking about?" Sam asked nervously. All her clothes seemed to still be on and in place.

"You guys confessed your love to each other and made out!" Tucker scrambled to find his phone, rapidly searching through the pictures. "Look!" He showed his friends a giant human blur on his screen.

"Tucker, that doesn't prove anything! And I think Danny and I would remember if something like that happened." Sam crossed her arms over her chest as Danny tilted his head.

"It kinda looks like Kwan wrestling an octopus in a bikini over a popsicle?" Both of his friends turned to the boy whose messy hair was somehow even worse than usual.

Dash and Kwan reentered the room, glistening in sweat and towels hanging around their necks, likely just coming back from a morning run. "What about me?" Kwan sat down on the couch after setting a blanket over Paulina and Star, who were still deep in their beauty sleep.

"Nothing. Tucker thinks something happened but it didn't." Sam rolled her eyes and finger combed her hair.

"Wait! Dash and Kwan were there! Tell them!" Tucker looked at Dash and Kwan in anticipation.

"What?" Dash took a swig from his water bottle.

"They totally hooked up last night! Tell them!"

Kwan looked confused for a second before opening his mouth, "Oh-"

Dash slapped a hand over his friend's mouth. He glanced at the two lovebirds, whom he was dying to tease, then glanced at Tucker, who looked like he was about to implode. He smirked. It would be fun to drive Tucker nuts for a change. "No, I don't remember that happening at all. Do you, Kwan?" He removed his hand from his friend's mouth and nudged him.

Kwan quickly picked up on where Dash was going with this. "Nope, I don't."

"WHAT?!" Tucker screamed as his two best friends rolled their eyes and stood, heading towards the kitchen. He clearly recognized the knowing smirk on both of the jocks faces. "Tell them it happened! TELL THEM!" He threw his hands in the air before collapsing to the ground.

Dash and Kwan glanced at each other before turning back to the techno geek with wide smirks, "Nah."


End file.
